rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Flashbacks
Sitemap MMORPG - Flashbacks --- --- --- --- --- "A 'Played-back' (past) historic scene - either a Pre-canned Video Recording, or Script Choreographed Simulation, or a Staged Interactive Scenario". Can also serve as Player Nightmares ( a regular Backstory feature ) --- --- --- Filler Content For Flashback Use : Recycle the best businesses from Player creations (customized in-game assemblies) for use in the Flashbacks to fill in details of large areas of 'What was Lost' (or other settings). To fill Standard business Asset slots in Rapture's (Pre-Kashmir) past -- to serve as filler for the Flashback to be a sandbox environment : * NPCs using selected unique/customized dialog Assets phraseology, etc .. * Player activity (interactions) recorded and later reapplied for canned NPC content (background NPC activities) Places to visit (like in BaSx) in the MMORPG's past Flashbacks (walkthrough scenes) * Golden Age Rapture (a whole spectrum of places) * Early Rapture also (while under construction) * During various infamous events/occasions ^^^ mentioned somewhere else Genericizing/cleaning-up or optimizing for its 'Golden Age' (un-tarnished) form Contests (to facilitate player creations/submissions) ... --- --- --- *** Elaborate on the Process to select and submit such Assets for consideration(judging) for use --- --- --- A Twisted Flashback Sequence (Breaking the 4th wall) Scene of some game developers at a meeting discussing how bizarre fan-fiction can get, and then the problems of trying to fit new content into existing Canon (various cliches, strange ideas expressed - infamous frog with tube up its butt, dog in a wheelchair, etc... etc...), while dealing with budgets and time constraints and demanding higher-ups. THEN Spider Splicers crawl out of the rooms vents and cut them all to ribbon in an orgy of blood and pizza and bottled water. The Splicers then face the camera and hiss "sssso who'ssss next". Fade to Black. Then the glowing hand-with-middle-finger icon rises with words underneath "You keep buying this crap, we'll keep making this crap." Fade out .... --- --- --- Need to find a Flashback Scene that Fits Sullivan's Infamous Quote : : "It looks like a fricken Clown exploded in here !!!" --- --- --- Flashback Rapture - Recreating That City Too : After a while, there would be enough 'Golden Age Rapture' game Assets (many entire scenes created and used for the MMORPG's many small Flashback backstory sessions/scenes/scenarios - well beyond the BaSx bits) to build a much bigger/More-Complete Recreation, which could be played in, extensively (Players can take a vacation from the New Rapture mayhem). SEE ALSO Burial_at_Sea_REDO How many times have Players said that they would like to see Rapture as it once was ??? Or Live in It ??? (and lets have it be something more cohesive/coordinate/comprehensive than those few limited/warped vignettes seen in BaSx). The existing New Rapture sections in the main MMORPG game could be reconstituted to be "as they were in the old days". The problem would be blocking movement into the parts not yet available/consistent in detail (Alot of the behaviors/activities of everyone in the City would be a big task - bigger/different than the main MMORPG (New Rapture) scenario - though MUCH could ALSO be re-utilized too). --- --- --- Idea For a (Some) Timeline Flashback Sequence(s) ' : Example of One : A sequential presentation showing off one known section of Rapture, as it transitions/changes through Rapture's different time periods (and little vignettes of things going on for each, and the affect on the Citizens). Continuing upto the current MMORPG time. * Rapture's Construction (time-lapse of its building) * Immigrants moving in and setting up their lives and businesses (the usual complaints) * Normal Rapture street scene (with some transitions across years) * Atlas's Terrorist attack - disruptions to the city, failing utilities, rush to hoard supplies. * Inhabitants furtively trying to stay alive in a 'war zone', businesses shuttered, damage, etc... Others joining their fellow Citizens and Ryan to rid Rapture of the Terrorists. * More Corpses left laying about after order breaks down (alot further) after Ryan is Killed. Survival and Factions forming. * Faction fighting/struggling AND Sofia Lambs crazy followers in a gun battle with some few remaining people who couldn't escape fast enough. * Transition to the present (including finally adding whatever the Player's have done to it - repairs/etc ...) * Leaving the Player standing there in realtime (interactive). * Other Vignettes like a Little Sister doing 'Gathering' being attacked, Little Sister being defended by Protector (some with Big_Sisters) ... A somewhat more complete (an added visual component) way of showing 'backstory' history than an 'Audio Diary'. Some Flashbacks might employ the 'Ghost Story' mechanism to minimize 'finesse' required of the presentation. Variations and additions (by Players over time) to make rewatching of the story chapters ''worth it. --- --- --- '''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Balloons (was originally a Joke, but...) : Balloons can work in water as well as in surface air - Just takes less air to lift the big cloth/whatever float and suspend the image. Positive gas pressure inside could keep the desired shape 'inflated'. SO Rapture could have its own parade of floats (well lit by portable generators that hang underneath). I suppose the people of Rapture could have 'Thanksgiving' for their being saved from the Surface World and its Socialist Parasites ... The 'parade' (Appearing In Rapture Flashbacks) would move throughout the City, going past all the big buildings at a majestic pace. Parade Marshal would be some well known Celebrity, with special broadcast coverage on Rapture TV. * Giant face of Ryan - nah too tacky * A Giant Parasite (some kind of tick) * A-Bomb Mushroom Cloud * Giant Hand giving the New-Deal salute (the gimme hand) * The Great Chain * The Lighthouse figure * The Atlas supporting the World * "Squirmy the Seaslug" Cartoon character * "Sea Patrol" and "Sea Trek" TV show display floats * Giant Bunny Head, with ears (paid for by Sander Cohen) * Hop-up Cola Bottle * Various other tacky advertisement themed floats (Sinclair's Suppositories - NOW MINTY FRESH !!) --- --- --- Rapture 'Olympics' : Individual Achievement was one of Rapture's Philosophical Ideals... Not sure how many 'world class' athletes would come to Rapture just for 'freer competition'. There could be Small scale amateur competitions for such a small population (20000-40000 for 'Rapture Colony'). Various sports facilities would be available for use (Stadium ...). The concept was kinda ruined by ADAM enhancements - though they became publicity/promotions for the companies selling the ADAM products. --- --- --- Who Needs a 'Lifeboat' (Seen In BS2) When WE Have a Building ?? : A 'great' 'brilliant' plan to break a building from its foundation and 'rise' to the Surface, and then sail it away back to the Surface World. Floating Off a Building ??? Easier said than done (to break loose) - cutting thru lower levels of the massive reinforced concrete (explosives wont work unless you have more than there is still in Rapture and then you will probably die from the blast of that strength). Unstable - free-floating building is likely to turn/roll over (Is ballasting even possible ?? - to maintain in an upright orientation ???) Sail it ?? (Imagine teh Image of Splicers sewing clothing together to make a huge sail ...) As soon as it is 'Cut off from City power' - nNow what - freeze to death ??? Amusing to see Splicers attempt it (except they would be wasting a nice usable building) Better seal it real good, or as soon as the bottom is cut, the whole thing will almost instantly fill with deep pressure driven water. This would make a Fine Flashback Vignette for the MMORPG. --- --- --- Flashback Scenario (sequence of Flashbacks) - New Rapture's Beginnings : * Events following Tenenbaum's return. Created to show the history backstory... * Player plays Johnny the second incarnation of Delta (Adonis Resort area was flooded by a Big Sister trying to get Delta, the same Vita-Chamber there that Eleanor had programmed overloaded when the water shorted it out and a clone of Delta appeared) * Survival at Minerva's Den (security and supply problems) * The First new Citizens (captured, treated and cured) * Taking the Fishery (people need to eat and the food supply was starting to run out when the previous 'management' was no longer in charge) * Exploration and Conquest (Splicers just couldn't handle a Big Daddy with combat Plasmids and a pile of Ammo from Minerva's Den and some interesting things found in storage) * The Founding (Fort Rapture - the new City Center) * ??? On the Surface - Johnny hunts and kills Sophia Lamb (with Slo-Mo death scene) * Players could actually create these flashbacks (with 'lore' backstory details well spelled out before they started) * Dream sequences can be staged with VERY odd choreographed actions... --- --- --- Seeing Situations From The Time When Rapture was Built: (All null and void now.) : * Ryan may have allowed independent construction companies to help build Rapture to spread expense (The builders would then own some buildings, etc.. Private owners paid for their utilities). * Expense was not just cost of materials but transporting them to Rapture worksite and down underwater (materials & transport & labor & equipment & project overhead) * Shareholders of Ryan industries - rich investors (invested life savings - coupon clippers) * Stockpiles of manufactured goods and luxury consumables warehoused (By Ryan and others with money), also brought personal items. * Small Manufacturing plants were imported from surface (machinery, tools, materials, skilled workers) * Additional stuff was brought from surface in early years when the manufacturing of all the needed goods wasnt working as fast to meet the 'self-sufficiency'. Certain industrial materials like tungsten are not available near Rapture... --- --- --- Flashback(s) - Rapture In Its Heyday : Having a game of 'Rapture in its heyday' which likely would be too limited by itself, but with the extent of Rapture being recreated in my MMORPG proposal, it would be relatively easy to have (many) FLASHBACKS to that time AS part of the MMORPG game. Extended flashbacks where you take part (They've done this in LOTRO a bit) in big events like the big fight on New Years 1959 when things fell apart, or when Fontaine was taken down at Neptunes Bounty, and various recreations of other important story scenes (the first Splicers, the first Lil Sisters & Big Daddies, Ryan's Dedication of the City, etc, etc ...). Since the core areas of the city are to be largely recreated as part of the game (and mostly repaired/restored (eventually) by the Players), with a little polish they could look new as original for the Flashback sequences. One of the things the game companies have found out about MMORPGs is that different Players have different areas of interest, and having a variety of things for them to do increases the potential Player base. Flashbacks telling more of the story of Rapture would be an important part of that (They are also easier to make incrementally as they are independant episodes AND they can be choreographed to make them work properly to tell their stories). --- --- --- One of the 'Visions' of the BioShock Rapture MMORPG : Is seeing the City being Rebuilt - The remaining good bits being scraped together and fixed up to be like it once was. Not just having the satisfaction of seeing things restored, but Players take part in the process themselves. The Solo games showed a sad image of Rapture mostly in ruins, but in the MMORPG there will be the new hope as it is reborn. (Sounds like a speech given to new Citizens ...) --- --- --- Another One of Those Flashbacks - Being One of Sander Cohen's Victims ''' : !! With a Mouth Full of Plaster, Noone can Hear you Scream. Sander Cohen's lastest art 'Installation' (what 'artists' these days call some assembled grouping of elements) (For Sander Cohens 'art', OTHERS might call it a 'Massacre' -- hmmm perhaps THAT is why Cohen was so fond of Booker .... a kindred spirit ???). "Stop squirming little worm while I *insert* this ... You DON'T want to spoil MY work DO YOU !!!! We CAN do it ANOTHER WAY if you really INSIST !!!" ''Lots-O-Creepiness just waiting to be explored ... '' --- --- --- '''What Kind of Game Rewards Should One Get For Experiencing Flashback Sequences ? : One hopes to see many of these Flashback 'experiences' in the MMORPG as an expression of Players imagination and skill (and the easy-to-use tools can deliver). (( Note - they would be made with interactive aspects so that the Player cannot just press 'PLAY' and then walk away and then get some Freebies. )) Basic skill advances might be possible from some of it (since there isn't generic XP in the game). You get some Civic Duty points (for learning the City's history) - one hopes they are interesting enough for many Players to want to see them anyway. Inspiration Points ??? or rather some unlocks a immediately offered related Quest, involving what was seen (lost if you decide to ignore it). A possible use (justification) as a Quest flavor would be to 'test' N-gram (mental) Recordings, from before the City 'fell'. This would be to explore what is on them and to determine if there is any value/usefulness. ( Classified as 'work for the City' with scale pay rates... in an attempt to locate important 'lost' resources and information). This recording 'playback' process would be a direct stimulation of the optic and other sensory areas of the brain using the N-gram recordings -- NOT a permanent impressment as was done in Jacks 'conditioning'. Actually someone in old Raptures 'Golden Age' was researching and trying to develop this as a new 'Entertainment' ($$$) technology - apparently it was never finished.) The required machinery is similar to that used as part of the Cure process (mental therapy). --- --- --- Ideas for 'What If' Historic Scenarios for the MMORPG, Which Players (If/When Created) Could Visit (or Play Thru a Chain of Choreographed Events) : Scene where Stanley Poole drowns Dionysus Park (recreation of the Titanic-like scenes - doomed pretentious rich people, whose fate their money cannot buy their way out of... Star-crossed people drowning at the bottom of the Ocean - hmm, the irony...) The messy failures while Eleanor tried repeatedly to reconstitute Delta (Little Sister says : "Eleanor you made us big bunch of grape jam - yum !! Even Mr Bubbles couldn't eat all this !! " ... "El'nor it went splody again !! " etc..) All kinds of strange little Vignettes ... (unleashing creativity will be this game's great achievement). Ryan's 'assassination' seen through his eyes... (voice-over of his thoughts while its happening...) as his life-like animatronic dummy is beaten to death by Jack (or maybe a risky use of the Working Vita Chamber on the floor below). Fontaines "ASSINATION" as he is executed by having his head forced up his own ass by a pair of Big Daddies ... Rapture Prime "back before the fall" - Interesting to see, but not overly exciting for gameplay... The Machinations of Fontaine, showing his gangsterism in his rise to power how he got there as detailed in the Novel, seizing ever more control of Neptune's Bounty businesses (I can see interactive with a 'tree' of events which you get to make decisions for, and his sense of 'humor' as he has competitors/those-who-get-in-his-way murdered or thuggishly coerced). Heh - you get to play one of his victims - sent to 'sleep with the fishes' when you refuse to hand over your business to him... Be there at the attack on Kashmir's, etc, etc... --- --- --- --- --- . .